Resurrected
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Bella and Jessica travel to California for spring break and find themselves in the murder capitol of the world. Scary stories are told over a midnight bonfire and a group of them go off in search of the so called Lost Boys. Bella feeds one of them her blood to wind up Lauren. What happens when the next night the apparently dead boys are terrorizing Santa Carla once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Bella?" Charlie asked for what felt like the thousandth time as he watched her pack. Bella rolled her eyes before she answered.

"It's just spring break dad," she told him. "I'll be back in a week."

Charlie watched his daughter with a frown. She had changed into someone who he hardly recognized after the Cullen's left. Gone was his sweet Isabella. First she had been so depressed she had frightened Charlie. When the doctors had started throwing around words like catatonic he almost had her admitted. Then she had suddenly snapped out of it.

He had thought then that it would all get better but it didn't. Bella withdrew into herself emotionally, she completely shut everyone out until she befriended Jess again. She didn't tell her everything about the Cullen's at first because she thought Jess would assume she was insane. When Bella had finally felt so guilty for keeping the truth from her best friend she had cracked and told. Jess had been shocked obviously but it explained so much about the way they used to behave.

Charlie had seen how close the two girls were getting and had hoped again that this was a turning point. He had been horrified when she had come home one day with all her lovely hair gone. Charlie had not mentioned her hair, he had put it down to a teenage girls reaction to a break up. It got a harder and harder to ignore her behavior every day. He knew she had started smoking no matter how hard she tried to hide it and little did Charlie know she wasn't even trying. He had been watching a game with Billy when Bella had come down in her pajamas for a drink. Charlie had easily been able to see the tattoo peeking out from the waistband of her pants on her left hip. With each new discovery it got harder and harder to ignore the truth. Bella was never going to be his little girl again. His hatred for the Cullen's deepened. They had stolen his daughters innocence when they left.

Charlie shook his head to clear these thoughts. "I know but after everything with the Cullen's…." Charlie trailed off with a sigh. "I just worry about you."

Bella stopped packing and turned to face her dad. "I know you do, but I won't check out on you like that again," Bella promised. "One week dad, that's all I'll be gone."

Charlie forced a smile and left the room reluctantly as Bella carried on packing.

* * *

Bella was sat downstairs with her dad when a car horn sounded outside. Bella jumped up instantly with a grin. "That will be Jess and her dad."

Charlie carried Bella's bag to the car and loaded it into the boot while Bella climbed in the back with Jess and Angela. The three girls laughed excitedly. "Can you believe we are going to California for spring break?" Jess asked.

Charlie appeared at the window then and Bella opened the door turning to face him. "Call me when you land please?" Charlie requested. "I want to know you get there safe."

"Sure, dad," Bella said. Charlie hugged Bella and then stepped back shutting the door. Bella turned and waved at him as they turned the corner vanishing out of sight.

* * *

Bella, Angela and Jessica met Lauren, Mike, Eric and Ben at the airport. Lauren and Mike were a couple now so it had made things between Bella and Lauren more strained. Lauren never really let go of the fact that Mike had once had a crush on Bella when she first moved to town. Bella and Lauren stayed away from each other as they checked their bags in and boarded the plane.

Bella slept through most of the flight and was woken by Jess as they were coming into land. The two girls grabbed each others hands and squealed quietly in excitement. The group could not get through the airport and to their hotel fast enough. Bella and Jess were sharing a room. Lauren was with Mike, Ben and Angela were sharing a room with Eric. "Let's change into our swim suits and head straight for the beach?" Jess suggested. Lauren and Mike immediately refused and Mike led Lauren away to the elevator. Everyone shared knowing smirked. Ben and Eric declared that they were going to catch up on some sleep.

"Just us then," Angela said. "I'll meet you back here in twenty?"

Bella and Jess agreed so the girls separated going to changed. Bella and Jess didn't bother unpacking, they just hunted for what they wanted and changed. Bella made her promised phone call to her dad before they left.

The three girls headed for the beach and laid down enjoying the sun.

* * *

They had been there about an hour when Angela decided to head up onto the boardwalk in search of ice tea. "You guys want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you grab us a couple of cokes?" Bella requested and Angela nodded before walking away.

"Can you believe we're actually in California?" Jess asked, leaning up on her arms to look around.

"I know, it's amazing," Bella said sounding relaxed. "What's this town called anyway?"

"Santa Carla," Jess told her. Jess was looking around when she spotted two guys playing volley ball not fair away. One of them saw Jess looking and winked at her. "Two hotties at two o'clock." Bella opened her eyes following were Jess was looking and smirked. The one who had winked at Jess said something to his blonde friend who turned in their direction and smiled.

Jess let out an excited giggle when they both approached. "Hey," the blonde said smiling at Bella. "I'm Jack, this is my friend Scott."

"I'm Bella. This is Jess."

"So you girls in Santa Carla for spring break?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Jess answered.

"We're having a bonfire with a few friends down by the pier tonight," Jack said. "You should come."

Bella and Jess shared a smile before Jess nodded. "Sure, sounds fun," Jess told them.

"Great, we'll see you girls tonight then," Jack said and winked at Bella before both guys walked away. Jess and Bella squealed excitedly as Angela returned.

"What's got you two so excited?" she asked, handing them their drinks. Bella and Jess descended into girlish laughter and Angela watched them with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 14/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  


* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey guys," Mike called as they approached. Mike had arm around Lauren's shoulders and Ben and Eric were walking beside them. Ben dropped a kiss to Angela's mouth as they all sat down to watch the sun set. "So what we up to tonight?"

"Well," Angela said smirking. "Bella and Jess have already attracted admirers so-"

"Typical," Lauren cut her off deliberately doing a bad job of hiding her insult with a cough.

Bella rolled her eyes and Jess laughed. "They've invited us to a bonfire," Bella said.

"Awesome," Eric said making everyone chuckle.

* * *

They watched the sunset and then headed down the beach to where Jack and Scott had said the bonfire was. "Bella, Jess," Scott called waving them over. Jess shot Bella a grin and approached Scott.

"You made it," Jack said appearing beside Bella. "Come on, lets sit by the fire." Bella didn't complain when he put his arm casually around her shoulder. Angela and the others followed.

Beers were passed out and everyone began to relax around the warm fire. Jess was sat on the sand between Scott's legs. Angela and Ben were laid side by side watching the stars. Lauren and Mike were locked in pretty intense kiss while Eric chatted up a local girl. Jack was sat straddling a log near the fire with Bella sat between his legs, cuddled into his chest.

"So," Ben said conversationally. "I saw what was written on the back of the welcome sign. Murder capitol of world? Whats that all about?"

Scott laughed lightly and Jack grinned. "Yeah, there was a lot of missing person's here back in the eighties," Jack said. "Santa Carla got a bit of a bad rep. Crazy old man Emerson swears up and down it was vampires."

Bella straightened up intrigued and Jessica grinned. "Vampires?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "When we would go out on Halloween he'd tell anyone who would listen that he and his grandson's took them down. Rambled on about putting them in coffins in the old mausoleum."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Bella asked.

"He's barking mad," Jack said. "But there is a creepy old mausoleum in the cemetery that no one has been in for years."

Bella gave Jessica a questioning look and she shrugged agreeing. "What do you say guys?" Bella asked looking around at them all.

"I'm in," Mike said. "Let's go dig up some vampires."

"Okay," Lauren agreed sounding reluctant.

Angela whispered in Ben's ear. "We're out guys," he said pulling Angela up and back towards the hotel making everyone chuckle.

"Eric?" Bella called to him. "We're heading out, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stick around here," he shouted back turning back to the blonde he was chatting up.

"Just us then," Jess said and the three couples headed away from the party, towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Cemetery's give me the creeps," Lauren said.

"Don't be such a baby," Bella called back. "They're dead, they aren't gonna hurt you."

"How much further is this mausoleum?" Jessica asked.

"It's just up ahead, in the very center of cemetery," Jack said.

"Well Jack," Lauren said. "The Locals are right, that a creepy mausoleum." They all stood looking up at the old building. A bunch of its windows were smashed, the wood of the door was rotting away and one side of it was overgrown with ivy.

"Come on," Bella said, stepping forward first. Jess reached into her bag and produced a small flashlight. The blue light that came from it only served to make the place more eerie. They all stood feeling disappointed. The crypt was empty. Not one coffin.

"Well, this was a bust," Mike said. Bella moved to an alcove at the back of the mausoleum.

"I guess we should clear out," Lauren said. "I don't know about you guys but I have had enough of this cemetery for tonight."

Jess searched the room with her flashlight. "Where's Bella?" she asked searching frantically.

"Relax," Bella said, popping her head back round the corner. "I'm right here. There's another room down these stairs, this wall is false back."

Jessica approached and shined her torch light down the stair case. "I don't know," Lauren protested.

"You scared Lauren?" Bella taunted with a grin.

Lauren steeled herself, grabbed Jessica's flash light and pushed Bella aside descending the stairs first. Bella chuckled and they all followed her.

"Ugh, there's cobwebs," Jess whined as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys," Lauren said. Everyone stopped and turned. Lauren had the flash light aimed at four coffins on a raised platform.

"Holy shit," Jack whispered.

"You don't think old man Emerson was telling the truth do you?" Scott asked quietly

"No way man."

"Only one way to find out," Bella said, stepping forward and climbing on the platform. "Chuck me the light?" Jessica's reached taking it from Lauren's hand and throwing it to Bella who caught it easily. "Paul, Dwayne, David and Marko."

"Whats that?" Mike asked.

"That's the names on the top of the coffins," Bella told him. "Give me a hand?"

Jack jumped up beside her and Bella handed the flash light back to Jessica. Bella and Jack pushed back the lid of the first coffin. "That is so weird," Jack said.

"What is?" Lauren asked as she and Mike climbed up as well. Lauren let out a shriek of shock. The guy in the coffin looked like he had only just died. Bella took in his odd clothing and hair style. He looked like he belonged in the eighties

"I thought you said no one has been in here for years," Bella said to Jack.

"They haven't," he told her.

"Well that guy doesn't look like someone who has been dead for years."

Mike and Scott pushed the next coffin open. "This guy is the same," Mike said. They all approached looking down at a guy with long dark hair.

"Whoa, he was ripped," Jess said and Bella hit her shoulder laughing.

"Only you could perv on a dead guy," Bella told her.

They slid open the last two coffins and stared at the all in wonder. "So how do four guys who have supposedly been dead since the late eighties look like they are just sleeping?" Jessica asked. Both she and Bella were wondering in maybe old man Emerson wasn't so crazy and these were vampire. Bella dismissed the thought. She'd met vampires and they couldn't be killed this easily.

Bella eyed the blonde with short blonde hair. He was gorgeous Bella thought and then frowned. Hadn't she just mocked Jess for perving on a corpse? Bella shook her head and made herself look away. "Check this out," Jack said pulling out what looked like a wine bottle decorating with gold and gems from the coffin.

"Is it wine?" Scott asked. Jack pulled off the lid and took a sniff pulling a face as Bella turned looking at the lid they had slid off his coffin. It declared him to be David. He was wearing a long black coat and biker boots. Not exactly what you would expect someone to be laid to rest wearing.

"It doesn't smell like wine," he said replacing the lid and putting in it back. Bella frowned tilting her head to the side. She reached down passed the bottle and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Whats that?" Jessica asked moving to stand beside Bella.

"I'm not sure." Bella unfolded the old piece of paper. "You are trespassing," she read. "And disturbing the living dead. Leave and do not feed these creatures any of your blood."

Bella and Jessica laughed. "Can we leave now?" Lauren pleaded. "This is really starting to freak me out."

"You don't actually believe any of this do you?" Bella mocked and Lauren clung to Mikes arm looking afraid. "Here, I'll show you it's not real." Bella jumped down from the by the coffins and picked up a piece of broken glass from the floor.

"Don't Bella," Lauren protested and the others all laughed. Bella stood by David's coffin. She brought the piece of glass down the center of her palm and curled her hand into a fist. She put her fist over his lips and let blood drip down. Everyone watched holding their breaths but nothing happened. Lauren went to suggest they leave again when Jack snuck up and made her jump. Lauren screamed and so did Jess dropping the light. Bella jumped and scrambled away from the coffin quickly.

"I think we should get out of here," Jess said to Bella. Bella nodded and they all hurried back up the stairs and out of the mausoleum. None of them turned back so no one saw the blonde vampire begin to move and lick the remaining blood off his lips.

The sun was just rising when they all stepped back outside. "Come on," Jessica said to Bella. "Let's get back to our room and clean up that hand of yours. Catch you guys later?"

Jack and Scott nodded. "We'll be down on the beach again tonight." Jess and Bella nodded before setting off across the cemetery after Mike and Lauren.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 14/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Jessica closed the door to the hotel room behind her and Bella. Bella sat down on the bed while Jess went in search of a first aid box. She came back grabbing a towel on the way. Bella watched as Jessica cleaned the wound and bandaged her hand. "That got a little crazy," Jessica said.

"I know," Bella agreed. "It was hilarious watching Lauren squirm but now I can't shake this uneasy feeling."

"You don't think they were actually vampires do you?" Jessica asked.

"You remember what I told you about the Cullen's?" Bella questioned her and Jessica nodded. "They couldn't be killed unless you tore them apart and burned them. Those guys were still in one piece."

"How do you explain how they looked? They should have been skeletons if they had been in those caskets for close to thirty years."

"I don't know. Let's just forget about it," Bella suggested. "It's not like we're ever going back to that mausoleum."

Jessica agreed and the two girls changed before climbing into their beds. Despite having been awake all night it took Bella a long time to fall asleep. Bella had told Jessica the truth, she had been left with a feeling that made her uneasy. What she hadn't told was those feelings were anticipation and excitement.

* * *

Bella rolled over groaning as she woke up slowly. She opened her eyes hesitantly and peered over at the night stand that held the clock. Six fifteen. Bella pulled herself out of bed and padded across to Jessica's. She nudged her friend gently to wake her up. "Come on, Jess," Bella said. "It's getting late. We should go find the others."

Jessica mumbled and turned over. Bella locked herself in the bathroom so she could take a shower. When she was done she pulled on a red bikini and some denim shorts. Bella woke Jess again and shoved her friend in the direction of the bathroom. Bella curled her hair while she waited for her friend. It was closing in on seven when they finally left their room.

They knocked on the doors to the other guy's rooms but no one answered so they assumed they were already out. Bella and Jess headed down on to the beach searching for the others, they even walked up and down the boardwalk but there was no sign of them. "Wanna grab something to eat?" Jessica suggested pointed to a takeaway burger bar.

Bella got them a couple of burgers and they walked down onto the beach. They sat down on the edge of the water and ate. It was starting to get dark when Jess stood up and went to throw their empty burger wrappers in the trash. Bella pulled out her jacket and put it on. She turned watching Jess walk back towards her. A guy who had been drinking with his friends staggered passed and crashed into Jess. She lifted the bottle of Jack easily from his hand and he slurred an apology before staggering away completely oblivious.

Jess laughed as she sat down taking a long swig from the bottle that was nearly full. The girls laughed as they easily made their way through the bottle. "Do you remember prank night?" Jess asked and they both laughed knowing where this was going. "Lauren's face when she saw her thong on the flag pole Monday morning."

"Well worth a month's detention," Bella said and they descended into laughter again. Jess raised her hand and Bella high fived her.

Between them they polished off the bottle and Jess tossed it away onto the sand beside her. "I wonder where the others got to," Jess wondered out loud as she flopped back onto the sand and looked up at the stars in the now dark sky.

Bella pulled a cig from her purse but paused looking down at Jess. "Lauren and Mike are probably off somewhere having sex," Bella said and Jess giggled. Bella lit her cig and offered one to her friend. Jess didn't smoke but in her drunk haze she accepted sitting up. Jess choked on the smoke and Bella hit her friends back smirking. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jess answered sounding strained. The two sat in silence as they smoked.

"I'm feeling like going in search of some more alcohol. We should probably try and find the others as well," Bella said. She stood hauling Jess up with her. They were just about to head up the beach when they heard their names being called.

Bella turned to see Jack and Scott coming towards them. Bella smiled and waved. Jess who had drunk more of the bottle of Jack Daniels grinned and pulled Scott in for a kiss. Bella watched amused before she pulled her friend back. "We were just about to go look for our friends," Bella told them. "But we'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure," Jack said and smiled pulling away a still stunned Scott.

"Come on," Bella said to Jess. They walked up the beach checking for their friends as they went but there was still no sign. Jess headed further down the beach looking and Bella did a loop pf the boardwalk. She sighed in relief when she saw them all sat down on a bench. "There you guys are. You had me and Jess worried."

"You guys were still passed out when we came out earlier so we let you sleep. We knew you'd find us," Angela said.

"Yeah, well next time leave a note," Bella snapped and then walked away weaving back through the crowd looking for Jess, her buzz from the bottle of Jack now almost gone. Bella caught sight of her and made straight for her. "I found them."

"Where?" Jess asked.

"Lounging around on the boardwalk. Come on, let's go find Scott and Jack," Bella said and Jessica nodded enthusiastically. They linked arms and turned walking back up the boardwalk in the direction they had seen the guys go. Bella caught a glimpse of something and she stopped dead. Jessica made a noise of protest but Bella grabbed her arm.

"Bella, what-," Jess began but her words died in her throat when she saw what Bella had.

"Holy fuck," Bella muttered.

There at the end of the boardwalk, leaning casually against the railing we're the four guys from the previous night.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 14/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

David stood beside the others feeling tense. They weren't entirely sure what was going on. The last thing David remembered was seeing all the others dead and fighting Michael. Then he woke up in that coffin with fresh blood on his lips. He could still taste it. Someone had been in that mausoleum and they had woken him. Whoever it was they were obviously human, he knew he would recognise the scent the moment it reached his nose. They couldn't sense Max at all so they assumed he must have be killed that night at the Emerson's. They knew they had be in those coffins for a long time but they couldn't exactly walk up to someone and ask what year it was. People walking passed were giving them strange looks as they walked passed.

The first thing they had done after David had woken the rest of them was go to the cave. It had been just as they left it, bikes and everything. It took Paul a few hours to get their bikes going to he managed. A familiar scent had David closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Dwayne turned looking at him. "What is it, bro?" Dwayne asked.

David took another deep breath filling his nose with the familiar scent again to make sure he was right. "The girl who woke me," he said opening his eyes. "She's here." David scanned the crowd and his gaze stopped on Bella and Jessica. "There."

The others all turned to look at the two teenage girls.

* * *

"Are they…..?" Jessica trailed off.

"Uh huh," Bella said nodding.

"But they were dead," Jessica whispered.

"I know," Bella hissed back.

They both tensed when all four men turned and looked at them. Bella was still clinging to Jessica's arm and they both stared wide eyed. "Bella, they've seen us," Jessica whispered. David thought her name suited her, she was beautiful. Bella's heart was pounding as she stared at him. He stood tall and confident. Bella was struck with that familiar attraction again.

David pushed off from his bike, he could smell Bella's desire for him but he could also smell her fear. "Bella?!" Jessica let out a screech.

"Run!" Bella whispered forcefully. "Run!" She turned not letting go of Jessica's arm. They disappeared into the crowd. They ran down off the boardwalk and on to the beach. Jessica pulled Bella through the crowd and under the cover of the pier.

The two girls stopped catching their breath. Jess peered back round the corner and up the beach. "I can't see them, I don't think they followed us," Jessica said. Bella slid to the floor with a thud. "Bella, how they hell are they awake?"

"We'd like to know the same thing," David said.

Bella scrambled to her feet as Jess let out a scream. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," Jess snapped.

"Jess, just a suggestion," Bella whispered. "But don't shout at the vampires, they might eat us."

Paul laughed first as the others followed suit. "We're not gonna feed off you," Dwayne said. "You're the ones who freed us right?"

"Bella did," Jess said shoving her forward.

Bella scowled back at her best friend. "Way to feed me to the lions, Jess," Bella shot back before she turned to face the guys. "Yeah, okay. I'm the one who woke you but I swear I thought the whole vampire thing was a load of crap. I mean the guys we talked to said that old man Emerson guy was bat shit crazy-"

"Did you say Emerson?" David asked cutting her off.

Bella froze looking at him. He was gorgeous, and sexy. Bella struggled to keep her eyes on his face but his jacket was open and his shirt underneath was ripped showing off his toned stomach. Was it still inappropriate to think he was hot if he was technically dead anymore? "Yeah," Bella finally whispered and David smirked. He had seen her eyeing him up.

"Do you think its Sam or Michael?" Paul whispered but the girls could hear.

"Hang on, are you guys actually from the eighties?" Bella asked stepping forward. "You're seriously vampires? That crazy old guy is telling the truth?"

"Yes," David said. "But you don't seemed surprised."

"You're not the first vampires I have met," Bella said, bravely meeting his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What year is this?" David asked.

"Two thousand and fifteen."

"Twenty eight years. That's how long we've been asleep," Dwayne said.

"This old man Emerson, do you know his actual name?"

"No," Jess said finally finding her voice. "We're not from around here. We're just on vacation. A couple of guys told us about him. They said he's been telling anyone who would listen for years that he and his grandsons killed you."

"It's the grandfather then," Paul said. "We should pay him a visit and find out where Michael and his family are."

"Later," David said. "I think we need to go somewhere private and have a chat."

Jessica grabbed Bella's hand and the two slowly started backing away. "Look," Bella said. "We're sorry we disturbed you, we didn't think any of it was real. I mean you're not like the vampires we used to know. We'll be gone in a week, we won't breath a word of this to anyone just please don't kill us."

"Kill you?" David asked and they all laughed. "We aren't going to kill. We just want to thank you. You freed us."

Bella stopped. She and Jess shared a long look. "What?"

"We've been in those coffins, trapped and starving for the better part of thirty years. You set us free," Marko said.

"Okay," Bella whispered. "We'll come with you."

David walked passed them and the two girls fell into step beside the others. "So introductions," David said as they reached the bikes. "I'm David. Dwayne, Paul, Marko," he gestured to each of them.

"I'm Bella, this is Jess," Bella said. Bella lit a cigarette and took a long drag to calm herself. "You know, these bikes and your clothes are gonna attract a lot of unnecessary attention."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well this isn't the eighties," Bella said. "No one dresses like that anymore."

"We can see that," David whispered in her ear as he passed, pausing to rake his eyes over her body and Bella blushed. "It would seem we've got a lot to catch up. Shall we?"

Jessica nodded and took the hand Dwayne was holding out getting on his bike. "Ride with me?" David asked Bella. Bella nodded and slipped her hand into his climbing on his bike. "Hold on." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. The guys all kick started their bikes and peeled down the boardwalk. Everyone jumped out of their way and a few people yelled insults as they passed. Bella and Jessica caught sight of their friends looking shocked as they raced passed.

The guys raced along the beach weaving in-between bonfires and groups of people. Bella threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 06/02/2016. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x**


End file.
